Forum:The secert to getting pearls
This is my luck so far with pearls, i found 1 bessie, in the farmory on solo (0ver 250 hrs), i have found 4 online killin craw way under (about 12hrs) 100 runs, my suggestion find someone on this site and play online with a party of 2, not only have i found 4 pearls, craw drop at least double the loot, and this is without anyone using extra items, and or rare items, cmod, my best drop solo craw was 7 legendarys and 3 were crapalizers, now with 2 people i have seen close to 15 with a few crapalizers mixed in, and to the solo players, i was really worried about going online, and for good reason, i did get my armory messed up, but i have found more than one person that is willing to let me tag along. I mean the moral of the story if you have had bad luck finding pearls, find a friend to play with, if you don't have any friends that play this game (like me) do some research on this site you will find someone who will play and will be trustworthy, and the game is much more fun with at least 2 people. i was late on buying this game and most of the public match,( joining a random game) are full of asshats, don't let that discourge you believe me i have found several cool ass people and they all have been from this site. happy hunting Xbox GT SinsterNobody 08:15, August 24, 2010 (UTC) If you want a better chance of getting pearls but still dont want to or cant get online any more or for whatever reason, then this is what i do. I splitscreen solo with two controllers and two characters. I drive both characters to Craw ( one always a siren for phasewalk ability against craw) and then switch between the other three. I some times even use two sirens. I have found 2 bessies, a jackel, a stalker, an aries, a rose sheild and an omega sheild in a little under to about 200 kills on Craw. But going online is probably your best bet with more/up to four character your chances are supposed to be better. but thats what i do.Veggienater 11:55, August 24, 2010 (UTC) So in essence, you're telling us that you get better loot with more people. Thanks for telling us something we all already knew... 13:40, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm in the process of quantifying how much better the loot is with more players - my initial results are in the Spawning Rate of Legendary Weapons thread. Admitttedly I'm doing this as a LAN game on my PC, not online, so this experiment may not be applicable to online play, but here's a precis of my results: The increase in items and weapons found is not a simple linear increase. To get ~twice the items and weapons as one player you need to have 4 players (not 2). With more players numbers of weapons increases faster than number of items. Drop rates of Legendary Weapons is even weirder - a small increase with 2 players, a much larger increase with 3 players, and another small increase with 4 players. Some Legendary Weapons are vastly more common than others (Equalizers, Hellfires, Defilers, Volcanoes) and rarest of all seems to be the Hyperion Reaper. I can't tell anything about Pearlescent drop rates - 120 runs just isn't enough; I got just 3 Pearlescents in those 120 runs. I'm now repeating the process without the +2FRI class mods my Sirens were wearing for the first 120 runs to see if that makes any difference. I'll report back when I've finished. If I can keep my enthusiasm up I'm going to try this with different classes as well to see if that changes what Legendaries drop. Outbackyak 14:16, August 24, 2010 (UTC)